Battle within the Asylum
by KioDeathscytheTsunada
Summary: It's been 3 years since Ikki & the Kogarasumaru has started out. Now being one of the top AT teams, they've been relaxed. But a new darker team is emerging from the shadows and their target is the Kogarasumaru.
1. Team Asylum Info

Team Asylum Character Bio:

Name: Kiosuke Tsunada

Nickname: X

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Appearance: Long black hair with blood red streaks, hazel eyes, chocolate brown skin, & an "X" scar through his right eye & always wearing goggles on his forehead & a black visual kei mask with paperclips on the left side.

Road: Doppelganger Advanced Road

Effect: Able to learn and imitate the power of any regalia or skill and then combine that with any of Kiosuke's attack and skills.

Bio: Kiosuke is the one of a kind of the whole team. He's a prideful member of Team Asylum. He lives through the style of his team and always practices his AT moves. His regalia the Shadow regalia help him learn his opponent's moves and if he's taking an opponent with regalia, he's able to learn their special moves (Like Spitfire's Flame Road) & uses it as his own and whenever from other battles he could use it and puts different twists to the move as if it was his own.

Name: Yuki Tsunada

Nickname: L

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Appearance: Medium length blonde hair with black streaks, Pale white skin, gray eyes

Road: Strategy Road

Effect: Ability to be able to make a strategy to take on any opponent in tight situations

Bio: Yuki is the founder & original leader of Team Asylum. He's a mellowed, cool talking person who's always attracting female attention whenever he's out with his brother Kiosuke. He's also a strategist who always thinks up plans and even thinks up greater counterattacks which is similar to "L" from Death Note, hence how he has the nickname "L".

Name: Ala Kusanagi

Nickname: Chocó Misa

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Appearance: Long black hair, Carmel colored skin, hazel eyes, & is always wearing a cat collar with a bell on it.

Road: Flash Road

Effect: Able to go to top speed in flash steps

Bio: Ala is the cheerful & kind second in command of Team Asylum. She loves having her teammates and other friends around and always ready to have a party. But in battle she becomes a whole opposite person, because she only has one goal when she races & that is to totally annihilate her opponents. She also got the nickname Chocó Misa due to her style of fashion which is similar to Misa Misa's visual kei outfits.

Name: Kira Strife

Nickname: Kira-chan

Age: 16 ½

Sex: Female

Appearance: Long black hair with blue streaks, light carmel colored skin, black eyes, & is always wearing cat ears & a black mask with different chains on them.

Road: Shadow Kitty Road

Effect: Able to blend into the shadows and has the fast senses and agility of a cat.

Bio: Kira-chan is the cat like girl of Team Asylum. She sometimes meows and pounces her teammates out of pure random or for her greetings. She's very attached to Kiosuke and is in love with him. She sometimes even calls Kiosuke "Master" sometimes. She also takes her AT battles seriously because she feels the most alive when all Team Asylum are in a battle against a team that pushes them to the limit.

Name: Jacqueline Sugetsu

Nickname: Jacq

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Appearance: Long black hair, light brown skin, black eyes, & always holding her nunchucks around her neck.

Road: The Zenmetsu (Destruction) Road

Effect: Able to destroy her opponents with unimaginable strength

Bio: Jacq is the tomboy out of all the female members of Team Asylum. She doesn't worry too much about appearance when it comes to her looks, but what she does make up for appearance she has in pure strength. She trains very much within the martial arts and she practices different styles for her moves when she battles in AT's. And she's one of the strongest members of Team Asylum which makes her a feared opponent when she battles because usually in the end, her opponents are so injured that they need to be hospitalized immediately or that the battlefield where they raced would be completely destroyed.

Name: Tama Shippo

Nickname: T.Ship

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Appearance: Black medium length curly hair, tanned white skin, one black eye (the other eye is covered by an eye patch)

Road: Combined Support Road

Effect: Doubles the effect of any other road used by his teammates.

Bio: T.Ship is the quiet one of the members of Team Asylum. He's a man of small words but he's a member who cares deeply for his teammates. He's usually hanging around Yuki, helping him prepare for whatever battle that may come. He's also the team's supporter who also helps combined his & other member's attacks to double the damage to the opposing team.

Name: Cody Knight

Nickname: ZX

Sex: Male

Appearance: Blonde spiky hair with black highlight tips, white skin, & wears a similar mask & goggles that's almost like X's.

Road: Lightspeed Road

Effect: Able to skate at light speed burst. Effect doubles during the day but decreases by night.

Bio: ZX is like the light half of X. He & X has been best friends for a long time, learning their AT roads together, hence why they got similar accessories. He's also the light half compared to X who's the dark as his style of skating and power is more in effect during the day compared to the night.


	2. Meeting the Doppleganger X

Hello everyone, Kiosuke here is giving a new fanfic from my year long hiatus. I noticed that a lot of people liked my old Air Gear fanfic: The battle of darkness. So since it's been a year long since I wrote it and let alone had experience in the Cosplay world and learned A LOT of new things about Air Gear so I decided to remake the fanfic but with a completely different set of characters & a sorta new style. So I hope you like it & here's the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Doppelganger X:

It's has been a few years since Ikki first started the Kogarasumaru. They've taken down some challenging opponents like Team Behemoth, Team Trident, & Team Potemkin. Now all the members of the Kogarasumaru are in their 3rd year of high school & are very well known throughout the school. But what has gave concern for Ikki was the fact that he noticed that they have been these creepy looking emblems around the Kogarasumaru emblems around the school. This resulted for him calling a team meeting on top of the school building.

"Have any of you guys noticed the insanely creepy emblems that's been crowding around our emblems?" Ikki asks as he's chowing down on a steak sandwich he bought from the cafeteria.

"How can I not notice them? Everytime I peep into the girls' bathroom, I always see that emblem." Onigiri said as he started drooling as he thinks back to his peeping attempt.

Emily sighs as he smacks Onigiri in the back of his head and yells "STOP BEING A PERVERT!"

"Don't bother trying to change him Emily; he's been a pervert since the beginning" Kazu said with a sigh as he looks up to the sky.

Emily then jumps to his side cuddling at him as she nods and says "Whatever you say Kazu-sama!"

Ikki was getting fed up as everyone was ignoring the topic of discussion as he smacks down the table to get everyone immediate attention.

"ANYWAYS……Does any of you guys have any information to knowing what team is doing this?! Because I think they wanna have a fight with us!"

"That maybe true crow…but we don't have any info…we've only been in this school a few months." Buucha said as he was slurping down his beef curry ramen.

Ikki sighed as he walks to the emblem and he smacks it hard as he yells….

"REGARDLESS FAT ASS, THIS IS OUR SCHOOL! WE MUST DEFEND IT!"

Kazu then stood up and walked next to Ikki and said…

"He got a point you guys, we've been known as one of the best, and hell were on par with Sleeping Forest & Genesis. We got to keep winning…"

"Otherwise all of us will be disbanded and I know for all of you, including Akito, you all wouldn't wanna disband now don't you?" Agito said

Every member nodded as they knew that what it would mean if they would lose.

"So it's settled….tonight were gonna stake out and figure out who's trying to start a war with us." Ikki stated as the team started to get ready to go home for the moment.

Unknowing to them, in the shadows a young African American teenager who was had long black hair with blood red streaks, hazel eyes, chocolate brown skin, & an "X" scar through his right eye & always wearing goggles on his forehead & a black visual kei mask with paperclips on the left side was watching the Kogarasumaru end their meeting. Under his mask he smirked as he said

"I guess it will be time for me to learn their moves once and for all."

It was 5 hours later as Ikki & his team comes back wearing their Kogarasumaru outfit and started to skate around the school trying to find anything unnatural. But unfortunately nothing seemed out of the normal as they regrouped back at their lunch spot.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ikki asks as he looked at his teammates. They all shook their heads with a sigh.

"OH COME ON! THEY HAD TO BE SOMETHING!" Ikki yelled as he wasn't taking no for an answer.

The team sighed as Agito's eye narrowed as he said "Crow….there's someone here."

Ikki stopped yelling as he looked at Agito and asks

"Who's here?"

"The thing that we've been trying to look for all night!" Agito yelled as he jumps up and releases a leviathan attack towards the shadows as a black blur jumped up quickly as it landed nearby the door.

"Oooo that was close…if I stood around too long, you would've gotten me….Fang King." The shadowed person said as he looked straight at Agito and then the rest of their team.

Ikki walked out the crowd of his team as he looked up to the shadowed person and asked

"Who in the hell do you think you are trying to start against me & my team?"

"Who am I? Well I won't give too much info but I'll tell you this: The name is "X" & you could say I'm a doppelganger who learns other AT rider's attacks."

Ikki didn't like how this "X" person was spying on them as he grinned and asked

"So what team are you from?"

X grinned as he answered with a smile under his mask as he says "Team Asylum…"

Agito almost went into shock as he heard the name. Buucha eyes narrowed as he looked prepared to battle. Onigiri, Kazu, & Emily looked confused as if they never heard of em.

"Crow….we gotta go now!" Agito said as he was trying to get Ikki to back away from X.

"Why should I run from this opponent? I haven't started before…AND I'M NOT GONNA START NOW!" Ikki said as he tried doing a quick punch to X as he disappeared and reappeared high in the air as the full moon behind him showed in the background as he smirks and says

"YO KOGARASUMARU PUNKS!! THINK FAST!"

He starts sending his own version of the leviathan attack right to all the members of the team. They all dodged it by pure luck. Onigiri got smacked up against the gate being damaged by the shockwave of the attack. Kazu dodged it easily as he was behind X using the flame road as he was preparing to put him in a flame like tornado. X stood still as he watched Kazu circling him with his flame.

"What's the matter X? Can't take the heat?" Kazu said with his trademark grin

X chuckled in remark as he said "You know you screwed up badly now…because now I've seen your attack….I can counter it way worse."

"What?!"

Within a few seconds X starts going through the huge flames as he starts to show up high in the air without any forms of burns as Kazu's flame tornado disappeared with the immense force of X's wind as he comes back down he then releases another leviathan attack but this time it was different as it had a black flame aura around it. It was direct hit to Kazu as he got knocked to the door as he was out cold.

"KAZU-SAMA!!" Emily cried as she tried rushing to Kazu. But as she was on the way to him X knocked her out with a smack to the back of the neck.

"I swear….girls like her are annoying …"

Out of anger Buucha goes and attacks X head on as he attempts to punch X straight in his face. X of course saw this coming as blocks the attack as he barely move an inch. Buucha is in pure shock as he looks down at the smaller AT rider.

"Buucha of the Yaou huh….it's a pleasure to meet you…too bad it has to end like this…"

After his comment, he does a jumping like uppercut to Buucha which was like similar to how Ryu & Ken does the attack in Street Fighter. Ikki & Agito were the only two up left from the Kogarasumaru as X sighed as he heard footsteps coming from the nearby door as he says

"Til another time Kogarasumaru….maybe next time you guys could meet the other members of Asylum…..We'll be waiting for you all."

After that comment, the black like flames he used earlier emitted from his AT's as he disappeared from the spot. Ikki and Agito started to try to get their teammates up before the door opened. But instead of a teacher or school security, the person who showed up out of the door was Ringo of the Sleeping Forest. She noticed the injured members on the floor as she looked up to Ikki and asks

"Ikki what happened here?"

All Ikki could say while looking down was "Team Asylum…"

To be continued….


	3. The origins of Team Asylum

Chapter 2: The Origins of Team Asylum

From where the story left off, X has just defeated the Kogarasumaru single handedly and within a few seconds, Ringo shows up to see the beaten team. As she asked what has happened, Ikki with his half conscious told her it was Team Asylum that assaulted the Kogarasumaru. And here is where the story continues:

As Ikki said "Team Asylum" Ringo could do nothing but stare into space in fear as horrible flashbacks came through her head as she looked down at the beaten Ikki. Tears started flowing from her eyes as she was stuck in a trance as Mikan, Ume, & Yayoi finally caught up to her to see the destruction that was left in result.

"Ringo! What happened?!" Mikan yelled to snap Ringo out of her trance

"Mikan-nee…it's him…he did this to Ikki."

"Who Ringo?! Who could've done this to Ikki and the others?"

Ume then stepped out as she looked and answered "It seems like the leader of Team Asylum was here and did this to Ikki-kun and the others.

"Wah?! What are you talking about Ume? Ringo took care of the leader of Team Asylum before remember?"

"If that's true Mikan-nee, then can you explain this?" Ume said as she walked to the spot where X was at before he disappeared and picked up the demented looking sticker as it was the Team Asylum sticker.

As Mikan looked at the spot where Ume was pointing at, she knew of that symbol and was almost as shocked as Ringo. But it was short lived as she heard some steps coming up to where they were. It was the security of the school as the girls all got the defeated Kogarasumaru members and disappeared from the spot and got to the hangout that was at the clock tower. A few hours later all of the members were awake and recovered.

"Hey guys...what was that black bus that hit us earlier?!" Onigiri asked

"Bus? It was more like a bullet train Onigiri…" Kazu answered

"Well while ya'll two simpletons are wondering what the hell has happend...i'll refresh all of your memories...we got defeated by a member of Team Asylum..." Agito said bluntly as he looked at Kazu & Onigiri with disgust. The two boys looked down as they wished that he didn't remind them of their recent defeat.

"So does anyone know what were gonna do bout X & whoever else of the members of Team Asylum?" Emily asked as she was being bandaged up by Yayoi

"Emily is right guys…If all of us couldn't stop one of the members…how are we gonna be able to take out their team when we battle them all together?" Kazu said sadly

"We don't even know the abilities of the other members…" Onigiri added

Ikki was getting more upset as Kazu & Onigiri was talking lower of themselves as a team as he got up and punched a wall. With that everyone paid their attention to Ikki as he said

"I wouldn't care if they were a million members like Behemoths...X....he made a mockery of the Kogarasumaru...Who the hell does he think we are?!" And within seconds Ikki was ready to go to war as he grabbed his jacket and was about to rush outside until Ringo blocks his way from the door "Ikki-kun...please stop...Your being too rational about this..."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT WHEN IT COMES TO THIS RINGO?! THAT X OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS JUST MADE A FOOL OF ME & MY TEAM! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LAY DOWN SILENTLY ABOUT THIS?!" Ikki yelled with rage

"No...But there's a reason why X attacked you...." Ringo said lightly

Ikki then calmed down a second as he looked down at her "What do you mean Ringo?"

As Ringo looked down at their feet and then back at his eyes with fear in her eyes as she said "I need to tell you all a story about the former sleeping forest & the former members of Team Asylum"

Ikki then stopped as he walked back to his seat as Ringo breathed out and walked to the the others & said "This is the origins of Team Asylum and how Sleeping Forest got into a battle with them:

The story with Asylum was this. They were all once normal people like all of us. Went to school, came home, did homework normal things. That was until Kaito Wanijima came into the picture and just for riding AT's, he put them into jail. But not into any regular jail, an actual Asylum.

And within this Asylum, they made every member have small traits of insanity and even though they were put in there because they were Stormriders, they learned even better techniques then they previously had. In fact some of the members even found regalia of their own that weren't like ours. And one day, all the members of the Asylum including Iori Tsunada…the original leader was let out. He & the other members tried to stay within the asylum because they felt like it was home. But the doctors wouldn't wanna keep them, especially with them getting stronger and more insane.

And what ever member did say as they were released into the outside world once again was "Don't let us out…." And of course they didn't listen and released them out in the world. In result, Team Asylum was born and entered the AT world. And within months they ranked up to the point they made it to the Gram-Slam tournament and all the way to the finals with the Sleeping Forest. And with that they all was on par with us, we couldn't find no form of weakness against them.

That was until they got tired of holding back and well…they lost it. The way they lost it as if they were possessed but instead of being possessed, they had different traits of insanity which made them want to kill us all. And with that alone half of Sleeping Forest died in that battle and so did the members of Team Asylum. The last one to die was Iori himself…I was the one who had to finish him off, otherwise I wouldn't be standing her in front of you all now.

And in result, we won the tournament…but we lost so much more because of that. Little did I know, Iori had two younger brothers who were his successors. And I believe in result this is why Team Asylum has been resurrected with new members but worse."

To be continued…


	4. Keep your friends close & enemies closer

Hello one & all! Kiosuke is back with another chapter for the Asylum story. Once again I thank Miyuki Kurosaki for reviewing and translating since the story is in English. ^ ^ And I also got an e-mail from a guy named Ross who seemed interested in my story & he tried to get me to join his site about opinions & all that fun stuff…sorry Ross wasn't interested. Anyways here comes the 3rd chapter of the Team Asylum story which will introduce two more characters of the Team Asylum family so I hope you all will enjoy it. Also I know my previous chapters kinda sucked and will need to be edited, so in result the person that I used for the base off of Yuki Tsunada will be the one editing the originals so if the story seems a bit different compared to how it original is, be aware of that. With that said, let's go to the 3rd chapter of the story.

Chapter 3: Keep your friends close…and your enemies closer

Leaving off from where the previous chapter left off, Ringo was explaining the origins of Team Asylum and why she & Sleeping Forest have a personal rivalry with the team. Accordingly, Ringo killed off Iori Tsunada, the original leader of Team Asylum and in the past won the Gram-Slam Tournament. As she was explaining to Ikki, Iori had two little brothers that were following in his footsteps so in result, it leads to the present Team Asylum. Ikki couldn't believe of what he was hearing after learning the full story of Team Asylum. He looked at Ringo as he gave his final thought

"So it's because of you Ringo were being targeted by X & his teammates?"

Ringo looks down with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Ikki! I never thought he would go after you"

The rest of the Kogarasumaru all went into a deep thought as they took so much to absorb from the whole story. Ikki got up as he said

"Well regardless of the past...they attacked us...so now we must go to battle with X & the rest of Team Asylum."

Ringo looked at him shocked "No Ikki! You can't! They'll kill you! They're far worse then anyone you've ever fought!"

"You said that about Behemoth...and am I still standing right here in front of you Ringo?" Ikki answered back looking back with his usual smile

Ringo looked down uncertain what to do "Ikki…They're not normal, Behemoth is nothing compared to these people…They WILL KILL YOU! And they can't be stopped by just anyone!" she said looking back at Ume and Mikan for help

Ume then walked up to Ikki as she looked up at him "Ikki-kun...you should listen to Ringo-nee...she's right about Asylum..."

Ikki shook his head as he walked towards the exit of the Kogarasumaru hideout "I'm sorry Ringo...Ume...I don't back down from a fight...never have & I won't start now...so if your with me...then I know who will be following me til the end...other than that...don't get in my way."

As he said that, Kazu rolled up with him as he looked at him and nodded "I'm with you Ikki..."

Then slowly Onigiri did, and then Agito, then Buucha, eventually Emily & Yayoi both followed. All of the Kogarasumaru all was ready to defend their leader and follow him to battle. Ikki looked at Ringo as his teammates were beside him

"Anything else you have to say Ringo? Because the Kogarasumaru will crush any opponents...no matter whom they are!"

All Ringo could do was look down at the floor as the Kogarasumaru all left. Mikan & Ume walked up to her holding her.

"You ok Ringo?" Mikan asked

Tears started to fall from Ringo's face as she cried silently saying "Idiot" multiple times. The three sisters eventually left the hideout and went home for the night.

The next day began as Ringo walked through the halls in a daze still thinking of last night. She hadn't seen any of the Kogarasumaru at all because she tried her best to keep away from them. She was heading to the library hoping to find some book that could get her mind off things. As she opened the door she bumped into a tower of books making her fall back

"Ouch that hurt…what did I hit this time?!" came a voice.

Ringo looked up and found another girl on the floor rubbing her head and books scattered everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ringo said in a panic as she picked up the books. The other girl just smiled and picked up the books as well "It's okay."

As Ringo were helping the young girl picks up her books, she noticed that the girl had the Deku King novel in her pile. "Hey isn't that the Deku King novel?" she asked the girl

Kira looked at the novel and smiled at Ringo "Yup! It's my favorite book! I bought it a few weeks ago and can't seem to stop reading it."

Ringo smiled as well as she hasn't met anybody else besides Ume who liked Deku King. "Do you watch the anime as well?"

Kira suddenly had twinkle in her eyes "DO I?!?!" she yelled all happy as she got up and did the Deku King pose "Who doesn't watch it?!?!"

Ringo's eyes have also twinkled as she did the Deku King pose as well with her. Alot of people looked at them weirded out. And the librarian told them both to be quiet since they were making a disturbance. Ringo was a bit embarrassed as her inner-fan came out of the open like that.

Kira smiled big and picked up the books walking out of the library "Well excuse me I have to get these books back to my class. Hope we meet each other again then we can talk more about Deku King!" Kira said standing in front of Ringo bowing as she takes her leave to her class.

Ringo nodded as she bowed and returned to her class. With that small encounter, it lifted her once lowered sprits. She felt happier as she returned to her class. After about 45 minutes, her 5th period was over and she was walking towards her 6th period class which was her last class of the day. She took her seat as the class was beginning. Ringo's teacher shows up with a new student. It was the girl that she met earlier. Ringo smiled happily to end up seeing her again.

"Class...this is Kira Strife...she'll be in our class starting now...please be kind to her...Kira-chan...Would you like to say anything to the class that they should know?"

"Heh…Hello there everyone…I-I hope we can be good friends." Kira said smiling at everyone

The teacher nodded as she patted her back and told her to take any seat that was open. The nearest open seat that was open was the one next to Ringo, so as Ringo noticed this fact, she was happy to offer the seat next to her.

Kira walked to the seat next to Ringo "Hey this is awesome we're in the same class!"

"I know!" Ringo said cheerfully giving Kira a high five

During the whole period they were talking quietly about each other and about Deku king when the bell rang, Kira turned to Ringo and asked, "Hey do u go to any of the after school clubs or sport activities?"

"Well...I have something like that...would you like to join me?" Ringo asked as she was getting her books

Kira smiled and nodded "Sure I have nothing else to do."

"Do you also ride AT's Kira-chan?" Ringo asked as they walked to her locker to get her AT's

Kira nodded "Yup! Who wouldn't want to fly?" she said smiling

Ringo also smiled as they got to the spot where the Kogarasumaru were all training as they were practicing on how high their wallride moves were.

Kira looked at how high the guys were going and couldn't help but say "Whoa....So high!"

"Yeah...these are my friends...the one with the crow in his hair...that's Ikki. He's the leader of the group, the Kogarasumaru. The one with the white beanie in his head...that's Kazu. The perverted little one that's chasing the two girls around...that's Onigiri. They've Kazu & Onigiri has been friends for Ikki for a long time. Before the Kogarasumaru, those three used to be known as the Eastside Gunz"

Kira smiled hearing Ringo introducing her friends "Wow that's awesome…but what about the girls and two other guys?"

"Well the African American one is Buucha...he's the big man of the team. He eats ALOT...but he has alot of muscle when he brings his blood from his stomach to his heart, then his true form is shown. The small blue haired one who's yelling alot is Agito/Akito....the reason why he has two names is because the fact he has a split personality. When his eye patched is switched, one side is Akito...the good half & one side is Agito...the more ruthless half of the two. And the two girls are Emily & Yayoi. Emily used to be just for support but once she got serious of riding AT's, she ended up joining the Kogarasumaru as a permanent member. Yayoi doesn't ride AT's but she's been supporting the team for awhile now."

Kira nodded, taking all that information that Ringo gave her "So are you going to ride with them?"

"Well...I-" as Ringo was gonna answer Kira-chan's question, a voice called out

"KIRA-CHAN!! TIME TO COME HOME!"

Kira jumped up at surprise and turned around. A young man about 17 years of age was waiting behind them. He had pale white skin, blonde hair with black highlights. He wore a plaid blue & white overshirt with his white t-shirt underneath. He also was wearing the Jeff Hardy necklace showing he was also a wrestling fan. This young man was none other than Yuki Tsunada, Kira-chan's big brother.

"BRO-BRO!!!" Kira yelled running up to Yuki and giving him a hug that made him fell to the floor holding Kira.

Ringo was kinda confused as she watched Kira give a big hug to the albino man behind her.

Kira was laughing as she got back down and stared up at yoke "Bro-Bro what are you doing here?" Kira asked

"Well I was getting off of work and I remembered it was time to pick you up so I found you here...that and plus Kio is already at home & you wasn't with him so I decided to pick you up."

Kira suddenly went cat like and her eyes turned cat like "Meow Kio-kun's home?! My master is home! Meow I better get home too!" she said jumping up and down. She then turned to Ringo and bowed "Meow sorry Ringo I have to get home master is waiting for me" Kira said

O...K....well Kira-chan...I'll see you tomorrow." Ringo said waving kinda weirded out

Kira smiled but then suddenly she turns to Yuki and Ringo "oh yea Ringo this is my bro-bro Yuki, bro-bro this is Ringo, heh sorry totally forgot to introduce"

Yuki then walked up to Ringo as he cupped his hands to her chin as he looked at her as he said "Such beauty..." Ringo blushed a crimson red as he said that. It's been awhile since Ringo has been complimented like that. He then let go of her chin as he then walks away "Let's go Kira-chan..."

Kira waved bye to Ringo before running next to Yuki. She then puffed out her cheeks in anger "Bad bro-bro! No hitting on my friend!!" she shouted trying to hit him

"What? I wasn't hitting on her…was just giving a friendly greeting to her."

"Sure and I don't go and around calling kio-kun my master...who do u think I am bro-bro? We both knew that you were sooooo hitting on her" Kira said looking forward

Yuki rolled his eyes as he walked up to this big abandoned building that was a former Asylum. He then presses a button on the intercom. A voice comes in right after he buzzed himself in.

"Who is it?!" the voice asked

"Open up bro, it's me!" Yuki answered

"Give me a second bro!"

Within seconds the gates opened as both Yuki & Kira has walked in as they entered within the Asylum. Inside the lights were on and the rooms all had different names on them. Yuki and Kira walked to the what supposed to be the living room. A young black man was sitting on the couch playing an Xbox 360. He was playing Resident Evil 5. The young man was none other than Yuki's younger brother Kiosuke, otherwise known as X.

"MASTER!!!!!!" Kira yelled throwing her bookbag aside and jumping on Kio

Kiosuke stopped playing as he got pummeled by Kira on the couch "WHOA! Oh hey Kira-chan...Welcome home." he said with a smile lightly patting her head. Kira purred as she layed on his lap and rubbed against his hand.

Matt sighed knowing this is how Kira-chan is when it comes to Kiosuke. "Hey Kio...get over here man, I need to talk to you real quick before I leave on my date..."

Kiosuke stopped petting as he then got up and gave Kira-chan the 360 controller "Kill a few zombies for me ok? I'll be right back." he got up to talk to Yuki as they walked to the front of the Asylum

Kira stayed put and started killing zombies. Meanwhile, Kiosuke walked out next to his brother as he asks "So what's up Yuki?"

Yuki turned around as he said in a cold tone "You have to get Kira-chan away from Ringo...she's being beyond too friendly with her."

Kiosuke eyes narrowed as he remembered who Ringo was. "Understood...i'll explain to Kira-chan as soon as I come back in..."

Yuki nodded as he turned to start walking out of the Asylum gates "I'm going to be going out on a date, so don't wait up for dinner for me.

Kiosuke nodded as he waved and walked back into the Asylum to see that Kira had been killing zombies and had some how stood up on the back of the couch "damn it die u stupid zombie die already I shot u like a thousand times already, y won't u die" suddenly there was a big exploding sound from the TV which made Kira fall backwards.

Kio sighed as he got the controller trying to save his characters life but then ended up being decapitated. He sighed as he just shrugged. "It's ok sweety, it's over now."

Kira pouted as she sat criss-cross on the floor rubbing her head "Damn it that stupid zombie wouldn't die…I shot him with everything you had!"

"You know that wasn't no regular zombie sweety...that was Wesker...the guy who screwed over the S.T.A.R.S. team & has been working for Umbrella since the very beginning...so in a nutshell...you were on the last level." Kio said looking behind the couch looking down at Kira

Kira jumped over the couch and besides Kiosuke "Really? No wonder I couldn't kill him." she said looking at him

Kiosuke laid back holding Kira as he looked at her "So how was your day at school?"

"It was awesome! My classes were all easy and then I meet a ton of people who were really nice, oh not to mention I met this girl who like Deku King just as much as she, her names Ringo and she was really nice"

Kiosuke smiled as he said "Is that so?"

Kira nodded "Did I mention she also uses AT's?"

Kiosuke then got up as he turned around "Kira-chan...What I have to tell you about that Ringo girl...you're not going to like..."

Kira tilted her head to the side "Meow?"

"Well...do you remember when bro-bro told you the story of our big brother Iori?" asked Kiosuke

Kira nodded listening intently.

"Well Kira-chan...Unfortunately for you...your new friend Ringo...is my big brother's killer..." Kiosuke said in a cold tone

Kira froze then started lowering her head.

Kiosuke sighed as he sat down holding her "I'm sorry I had to tell you that...but it's the truth...in the past...just like the present, Ringo was the leader of Sleeping Forest...Team Asylum had to go against them for the finals. It was a fight to the death...the last member of Sleeping Forest & Team Asylum was none other than Ringo & Iori-nii...unfortunately Iori-nii couldn't control his insanity and lost to Ringo and died."

Kira stood up quickly "And now i've befriended the enemy that killed both master's and bro-bro's older brother…I'm such an idiot! You told me many times of her yet I didn't know it was her…" Kira ran into her room quickly and locked her door.

Kiosuke sighed as he knew that it was a bad sign if she closed the door in her room. He sat back down thinking on how she's going to take the news to know that her new friend is the enemy.

Kira then geared up in her asylum outfit and put on her AT's and then started skating to the door trying to avoid alerting Kiosuke.

"And where do you think your going...Kira-chan?" Kiosuke said walking to her with a cold stare

Kira stood up straight and stared up at his eyes "I'm going out..." she said softly

"And what do you plan on doing in your battle outfit Kira-chan?" Kiosuke asked

"I need to blow off some steam...so can u get out of my way already" she said turning away angrily

"Get back here right now!" Kiosuke said with a angrier tone as she was almost out the door.

Kira stood at the door and shook her head "No..."

Kiosuke then skated using the shadow regalia putting her down and restricting her to the floor as he stares into her eyes "You're not supposed to disobey your masters orders...especially when it comes to bro-bro's command. And I already did enough damage by roughing them up yesterday...you have no reason now to attack them at this exact moment, especially when your trying to take on the Thorn Queen yourself!"

Kira growled as she was tearing up "But I can't help it, she killed your brother and I befriended her, I should've taken her out as soon as I met her!!!" she yelled struggling

"No you idiot! If you would've done that that would've screwed up the plan to destroy the Kogarasumaru & the Sleeping Forest...do you want to destroy everything that me & Yuki have been working up to since Iori's death?" Kiosuke yelled looking at her with anger

Kira whimpered as she looked away "I'm sorry... I'm sorry master"

Kiosuke then released the shadow regalia as he skated away from her looking out to the dark sky. Kira followed Kiosuke, but stayed at least a few yards away from him.

Kiosuke sighed "I didn't mean to call you an idiot...but I can't allow you to make such foolish moves like that...especially now."

Kira bowed her head and nodded "I'm sorry..."

"And you disregarding my commands...Kira-chan if you would've went out there and try confronting Ringo & the others, you would've got killed...not the fact because Ringo is the Thorn Queen...Ikki is the unofficial Sky King...you have the Fang King Agito...then having Kazu being the Flame King protégé'...you would've been slaughtered or beaten to the point I would have to go to war and kill one of them off...Do you want me to do that?"

Kira whimpered and shook her head "No master, i'm sorry I won't disregard your commands anymore"

Kiosuke sighed as he then released what look like Agito's Leviathan attack out the window that he was staring at. The window shattered in pieces but all the pieces have fallen outside instead of all around. He then turned around as he said "Good...because next time I won't hold back of using my regalia on you Kira-chan...I love you...but I don't like it when you disobey my commands when it comes to things like this..."

Kira nodded and stayed still and kept her head bowed "Yes master.... I promise not to disobey you anymore"

Kiosuke then turned around looking at her "Your dismissed Kira-chan..."

Kira started to skate slowly back into her room until Kiosuke stopped her as she was going to enter the bedroom.

Kira stood still not wanting to anger him again "Yes master?"

Kiosuke turned her around and kissed her deeply. He held her tightly as he kissed her. Kira was shocked at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back. Within a few seconds of the kiss, he released it holding her close.

"I only yell and be this hard with you because I love you Kira-chan...remember that ok?"

Kira nodded "Yes master!" she said smiling slightly up at him still ashamed the way she was acting.

Kiosuke then patted her head as he then asked "So you know your new mission is of the following...befriend Ringo...and when I tell you when the time is right...you'll betray her as you always wished to do....but til then, you'll befriend both Ringo & the Kogarasumaru and you'll report back to us about what the Kogarasumaru is up to...got it?"

Kira nodded furiously wanting to make amends "Yes of course master!!"

"Oh yeah....Kira-chan...you have no problem betraying a friend that you could've had as a potential best friend?" Kiosuke asked looking at her curiously

Kira nodded "All I need is Team Asylum and my master" she said hugging him "I don't need anyone else."

Kiosuke with a sadistic grin as he looks at Kira "So you'll be ready to slaughter them all when the time is right?"

Kira smiled sadistically letting her fangs stick out and her eyes turn yellow and cat like "Of course, i'll do it only for my master" she said

To be continued….


End file.
